


In the night

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: Uta wakes up not knowing where is lover, Kaneki, is.





	In the night

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. Will be OOC.

Uta was sleeping in his bedroom that was above his mask shop. He rolled over and woke up from feeling, well from what he didn't feel, his boyfriend, Kaneki Ken. Uta sat up, looked around, and saw dim light peeking in from the door of the bedroom. The mask maker got out of bed and made his way toward the growing light.

He made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room and saw Kaneki sleeping on the couch. Uta sighed and went over to his beautiful snowflake. He crouched down next to the half ghoul and started stoking his lovers white hair with his tattooed hand. Kaneki lifted his eyelids slowly and looked at the ghoul with lazy eyes. "What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" Uta asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing. Go back to bed." Kaneki mumbled, closing his different colored eyes shut.

"What it another nightmare, snowflake?" Uta asked (yes that's Uta's pet name for Kaneki) knowing the answer already.

"I didn't want to worry you." Kaneki said. Uta gave his lover a soft smile.

"It worries me when I wake up in bed alone." Uta admitted. Kaneki turned over on the couch so his back was facing Uta, Uta sighed. "Was it about him again?"

"Go back to bed Uta." Kaneki grumbled. Uta stood up, looked at Kaneki then picked Kaneki up bridal style. "Uta, stop. Put me down." Kaneki demanded, said man ignored him and walked back into their bedroom. Uta laid down on the bed with Kaneki still in his arms. Uta turned to lay on his side, holding Kaneki in his arms.

"I'm always here for you." Uta whispered, kissing Kaneki's pale shoulder. "You know that, right?"

"I know that." Kaneki mumbled. Uta interlocked his hand with Kaneki's.

"If you know that then you should tell me about these kind of things. Because I don't want to see you like this, ever." Uta said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Uta." Kaneki said, before they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
